


Breaking

by Miss_Murdered



Series: Breaking the Silence [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5171675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s hard to think straight with Sousuke. It’s even harder to say what he means. So Makoto doesn’t say much. Instead he keeps his bottom lip between his teeth as they fumble off clothes, as they kiss and touch, as Sousuke slides his hand down Makoto’s jeans and rubs his cock through the material of his underwear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Silence. Some people asked for something more hopeful awhile ago. So I did.

_You kill the lights, I'll draw the blinds_  
_Don't dull the sparkle in your eyes_  
_I know that we were made to break_  
_So what? I don't mind - Stay the Night - ZEDD_

* * *

 

It’s hard to think straight with Sousuke. It’s even harder to say what he means. So Makoto doesn’t say much. Instead he keeps his bottom lip between his teeth as they fumble off clothes, as they kiss and touch, as Sousuke slides his hand down Makoto’s jeans and rubs his cock through the material of his underwear. They have time, more time than usual as Sousuke has ensured that, and Rin will not be back tonight. But that doesn’t mean they take things slow. It doesn’t mean that it’s romance and candles and kissing in the gentle light. It isn’t like that.

Makoto doesn’t really want it to be like that. He likes that Sousuke’s shirt is already on the floor and that he’s already beginning to lose his jeans as they stumble back towards the bunk. They’ll fuck on Rin’s bunk. It’s easier than Sousuke’s. And Makoto should feel guilty about that, he really _should_ but there’s something naughty and forbidden about it and so Makoto falls back onto the bottom bunk and wriggles out of his jeans, not caring about how eager he seems.

Sousuke smirks and watches Makoto ungraceful strip. But Makoto doesn’t care. They’ve done this enough for the embarrassment to be gone and Sousuke is removing his own jeans, tight boxer briefs having fallen to the floor with them. They’re both naked and Makoto crawls to the edge of the bunk and without preamble licks at Sousuke’s cock, his eyes meeting Sousuke’s for a second as his tongue swirls around the head. He feels Sousuke’s fingers thread in his hair and Makoto closes his eyes as he feels Sousuke’s body tremble ever so slightly.

He’s not sure why Sousuke trembles – maybe it’s just the anticipation or the chill in the air – but then Makoto bobs his head forward and slides his lips around Sousuke’s dick, taking him as far as he can. The taste is heady on his tongue and Makoto ignores the discomfort as he uses all the techniques he has learnt and sucks at Sousuke’s cock. He takes him as deep as he can and then he releases him, licks teasingly around the head and tastes the pre-cum before he takes long swipes from base to tip. He knows his skill level is not great but Makoto can hear Sousuke’s ragged breathing and he can feel the small incremental movement of his hips and Makoto knows he can make him come like that. If he wants to. But Sousuke doesn’t and Makoto feels the gentle pull of his hair and he looks up and meets Sousuke’s lust-clouded eyes.

Makoto wipes at his mouth and backs off. And Sousuke joins him on the bunk.

It’s easy now. They know the rhythm and the cadence of each other’s bodies. They know the way to make each other breathless, how to make each other moan out little staccato breaths and Makoto doesn’t really know what it means between them but he doesn’t care. As when he’s with Sousuke he forgets about how complicated and frightening everything is and just _feels._

His future is soon and intimidating and scary. He’s not ready for Tokyo, not ready to be a man but he can’t tell anyone. Not when his families hope and dreams are riding on him. Not when he needs to prove himself and move out of the shadows. He can’t talk about it. Not with anyone. But with Sousuke he forgets all those things the plague his mind and haunt his dreams. He forgets as they press their bodies together, as their cocks align and their hands grab hard at one another’s skin.

Sometimes Makoto wishes they talked. Sometimes he wished he knew what Sousuke was thinking. They may be in tune during sex but the rest is awkward, difficult and Makoto doesn’t know how to make it better. He wishes it meant nothing to him, Makoto wished it was just some sex thing but when he sees Sousuke’s expressions, distant and sad, Makoto just wants to help and his heart skips a beat and he knows he feels too much. And he can’t say that.

So instead he moans as he’s close and they are only grinding. Sousuke won’t last long either so Makoto exploits that, pushes at him so that he’s on his back and Makoto fumbles for the lube that was in the pocket of Sousuke’s jeans. The fumble, the change of position gives a small respite, a small brief moment of reprieve and when Makoto returns Sousuke has his legs spread and his eyes are impossibly dark. He doesn’t say it though Makoto wishes he would. But his eyes say it. Fuck me.

Makoto always wants to be careful and Sousuke is always impatient. But Makoto doesn’t relent as he slides fingers in, as he stretches and kisses at perfect abs and licks at Sousuke’s dripping cock. There’s nothing as sexy as Sousuke and Makoto tries to dampen down his desire so he lasts longer than one thrust once he’s inside.

And when he is inside he lasts long enough. It’s not as long as he’d like as being inside Sousuke is hot and tight and _perfect_ and he can barely breathe when Sousuke jerks his hips up. But he thrusts in hard, fast, and pistons in and out.  Their bodies slap together, the slick filthy sounds of sex filling the room as the bunk creaks and when Sousuke comes, Makoto feels finger nails in his shoulder blades and he can’t help but follow. His hips stutter, his cock throbs deep inside and he comes with a whisper into Sousuke’s skin.

Makoto knows he should go. That even though they have the time, he should go back home. But he doesn’t move and neither does Sousuke as their breathing evens out and their skins seem to cool down.

He should go as Makoto as graduation is soon and Sousuke is hurt enough and they are too young for this but Makoto cannot move. So instead he lifts his head, looks down at Sousuke and he cocks his head as he looks at the way Sousuke’s face looks content in the post-coital high. He likes that look and Makoto can’t help the small smile on his face.

“I could…” he begins and then he falters.

This is too much. If Makoto says something it could become more. More complicated, more than it should…but Makoto can’t help it. He speaks.

“I could stay tonight… if Rin’s not back… if you’d like?”

The question hangs in the air until Makoto feels hands at his back, fingers tracing his spine and Sousuke gives a soft smile in return.

“Rin’s not back… and I’d like you to stay.”

Makoto doesn’t know what to say so instead he presses his lips to Sousuke’s gently. They haven’t said much but they’ve said something. And maybe that was all that they needed to do.

 


End file.
